


IwaOi - Sorry

by avvvacado



Series: Stuff I wrote at Midnight [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Back Together, Heavy Angst, It was fun to write, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kinda, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sad Oikawa Tooru, So much angst, but some fluff at the end, but they get back together, can it even be called fluff, in a sad kinda way, its less angsty, my way of writing sad stuff for no reason, sorry not sorry for the angst, sorta - Freeform, they work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvvacado/pseuds/avvvacado
Summary: “When was the last time you said you love me?”“What?”“Answer the question, Iwai- Hajime!” Oikawa yelled.Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, Oikawa never called him Hajime. “I- I don’t know.”or...IwaOi angst cause I'm trash. (Inspired by the song Sorry by Halsey. It just fit them so well)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stuff I wrote at Midnight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	IwaOi - Sorry

Oikawa knew that Iwa-chan had a hard time showing his feelings. He just wasn’t that kind of person. His displays of affection usually consisted of rude nicknames and a punch to the shoulder, and Oikawa had been fine with that at first. He didn’t mind being the first one to say ‘I love you’ or the first one to confess, but lately it had started to bother him.

He noticed things he never had before. Like how Iwa-chan was acting almost cold and distant, and Oikawa couldn’t help but wonder if he had acted like this the whole time and never noticed. Or how Iwa-chan almost never said he loved him, Oikawa couldn’t even remember the last time he had. And maybe Oikawa started acting differently after noticing these things, or maybe he didn’t, but Iwaizumi noticed a change in his boyfriends behavior either way.

Oikawa stayed late after practice that day, which happened quite often, and Iwaizumi waited in the locker room for him. As soon as Oikawa was done, Iwaizumi planned on asking him about his odd behavior the past couple days.

Oikawa walked into the locker room, a towel around his neck. His eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend standing in front of him. Of course, Oikawa had a feeling that Iwa-chan would stay and wait for him, but the look on his face told Oikawa that he was in trouble for something, something more than just staying late for practice.

“What’s with you, Shittykawa?” Iwa-chan spoke up before Oikawa could say anything.

“Huh? Whatever do you mean, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “You know fucking what. You’re acting weird. You haven’t been as clingy or annoying as usual.” He stopped for a moment, then quickly added, “Not that I mind, it’s just not like you.”

“Oh.” Oikaka looked at the floor. “I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t notice.” He laughed, a small, broken laugh. “I guess I’ve just been noticing some things. About . . . about us?”

“About us?” He repeated.

A short nod, then a sigh. “Yeah. Well, more you than us.”

“Me? What about me?”

“Just, I don’t know. Little things, well, little things to you. Big things to me. Like how you act cold and distant, more so than before.”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “I do not. Sure, I’m not great with showing my feelings and shit, but I don’t act cold and distant.”

“When was the last time you said you love me?”

“What?”

“Answer the question, Iwai- Hajime!” Oikawa yelled.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, Oikawa never called him Hajime. “I- I don’t know.”

“Exactly. You. Don’t. Know.” He said slowly. “And that’s the problem. It may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me, and I- I don’t know if this-” he pointed at himself then Iwaizumi “-can continue, at least not right now.”

“Oikawa-” He couldn’t finish the thought. Maybe he was being selfish, but he didn’t want to lose Oikawa over this. Iwaizumi knew that it was a big deal to Oikawa to not say ‘I love you’, of course he knew, but he never thought it would lead to this. “I love you.”

“It’s far too late for that, Iwa-chan.” He laughed quietly, and only then did Iwaizumi notice the tears rolling down the boy's cheeks. “Far, far too late. I’m sorry.”

Oikawa turned and walked to his locker, Iwaizumi watched as he changed into his sweatshirt, he watched as Oikawa grabbed his bag, and he watched as his boyfriend left him alone in the dark room. All he could do was watch. He couldn’t bring himself to move, no matter how hard he tried.

A week had passed since that day. Iwaizumi knew what it was, he knew it was a breakup, the end of a relationship, but anytime someone asked what had happened, Iwaizumi told them it was just a break. A break from each other, nothing permanent. He told that lie, over and over, trying to force himself to believe it. He never could.

Iwaizumi stayed away from Oikawa, their usual banter had ceased, and the gym was no longer filled with Oikawa’s whining every practice. That wasn’t to say that Iwaizumi stopped noticing Oikawa. He didn’t. He noticed when Oikawa’s eyes were red, or when he was only a couple seconds late to practice. He noticed when the teachers asked Oikawa to stay after class to talk, and when he sat out longer than usual for his knee injury at practice.

He had to find a way to fix it. Oikawa would work himself to the bone to distract himself from the breakup. He would end up hurting his knee again, and if he could never play again . . . Iwaizumi didn’t want to think about it. He had made up his mind, he was going to talk to Oikawa.

And that same day presented him with the perfect opportunity. It was the first time in a week that Oikawa chose to stay after practice, and Iwaizumi stayed as well. Though he made sure Oikawa had no idea he was there, he sat in the locker room, the same place they had broken up, and waited patiently. Eventually, Iwaizumi pulled out his phone to play a game, but it was short lived.

Oikawa entered the room, sweaty and tired, a small limp when he walked. His eyes widened when he saw his Iwa-chan, not mine anymore, he reminded himself. Oikawa didn’t waste any time trying to turn around and leave, but Iwaizumi had other plans.

He grabbed his arm, “I’m sorry.”

Two words, two tiny words, broke Oikawa. He sunk to the ground, tears streaming down his face for the second time in a week. Iwaizumi squatted down next to him, unsure whether he should try and comfort his friend. Oikawa, however, had no problem with grabbing onto Iwaizumi, both hugging him and hitting his chest over and over again.

“You, you don’t g-get to apologize. Not after we, we b-break up.” He cried, still hitting Iwaizumi’s chest. “You d-don’t get to decide to b-be better now. After I n-needed you to.”

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer, not caring about the bruises that would surely form on his chest the next day. “I know. And I’m sorry.”

“I-”

“Let me finish. I am so sorry. I’m sorry I can’t show you love the way you need me to. I’m sorry I can’t be there for you every moment of every day. I’m sorry I have so much trouble showing me feelings and emotions. I’m sorry I don’t ever say I love you. Sorry. I am so fucking sorry. About all of it.”

“Iwa-chan-”

“And I’m sorry I find it hard to believe you love me. I’m sorry I treat you like shit.” Iwaizumi paused for a moment. “But, I want to try. I want to try so fucking bad, Tooru. I want to be the person you need, the person you thought I could be. Could, could we try that?”

Oikawa looked up at him. “It’s not that simple, Hajime. We have to c-completely rework our whole relationship. W-we have to make it work for both of us. It’s not as s-simple as you just deciding to be better. Y-you get that, ri-right?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “I know, and I still want to try. Please.”

“O-okay, if that’s what you want. We can try.”

Iwaizumi practically beamed down at the boy in his arms. His smile was a sad one, but also one of the best things to see. There was hope for them. It would take time, but they could work through this. They had too. Oikawa needed Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi needed Oikawa. Short and simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no excuse for this. I just really wanted to write some IwaOi angst, but with a happy ending. It's kinda an open ending, so if you want them to stay sad and depressed go ahead. I know there're a lot of fics with Iwa-chan being bad at feelings, hell, I've read a lot, but I wanted to do my own take on it, inspired by the song Sorry by Halsey.
> 
> If you liked this please leave a comment and kudos! It would mean a lot!


End file.
